Pokemon ARC-V
by Yuyash
Summary: The story of Yugioh ARC-V, but set in the Pokemon World! (T for safe)
1. ARC I

It was a regular day for Viridian Training School. Gongenzaka's Machamp defeated Yuya's Dragonite in battle despite the disadvantage, as always, since Yuya was never an exceptional Trainer, unlike his missing father, Yusho, who he tries to live up to, to no avail.

Yet, today, something unlike ever before happened. Nico Smiley, the manager of Kanto's reigning Champion, Strong Ishijima, showed up, requesting that Yuya battles the Champion in an exhibition match. The school's principal, Shuzo, was initially reluctant to let Yuya go but was eventually persuaded.

Yuya himself was shocked at the proposal and was lost in thought, gazing at Viridian's pond, until he remembered his father's words that he should always smile when he feels like crying and accept challenges of Pokemon battles, in which he should do his best to entertain the audience. With newfound resolve, he headed to Indigo Plateau using the super-fast Kanto subway, where the battle with the Champion would be held.

The stadium in Indigo Plateau was huge and crowded. Nico Smiley introduced the Trainers, without neglecting to mention that Yuya is the son of Yusho, who disappeared 3 years ago, the day he was supposed to battle Ishijima for the title of Champion, thus never showing up for the match and getting branded as a coward.

The battle finally began, with Ishijima sending out his best Pokemon, Machamp. Yuya sent out Dragonite. It looks like Yuya has the type advantage, but things aren't exactly like that. Ishijima, after all, was the Champion, and his Machamp was extremely well trained, so it was able to deal Dragonite some serious blows much easier than Gongenzaka's ever did. It was essentially a curb-stomp battle…

… until Yuya's pendant charm glowed in a way it never did before, linking Yuya's and Dragonite's souls together, transforming the Pokemon, giving it a more powerful form. No, it wasn't Mega Evolution, Dragonite can't Mega Evolve as far as we know. I guess we can call it Yuya-Dragonite, for this transformation has never happened to any other Trainer's Dragonite, before.

With newfound resolve, Yuya ordered his Dragonite to use Fly on Ishijima's Machamp. The super-effective attack knocked the Fighting-type out in one hit. Everyone was shocked, of course… a 14-year-old child defeated the Champion, just like that…

The next day, Viridian Training School got flooded with people wanting to enroll, seeking to obtain this newfound power themselves, or at least wanting to see it again, requesting that Yuya battles and uses it again, live. Yuzu, Yuya's best friend and Headmaster Shuzo's daughter who is obviously another student of the school, was selected as his opponent.

She sent out her Wigglytuff, and Yuya sent out Dragonite. He ordered his Dragonite to transform… but nothing happened.

Then he got an idea; since the transformation only happened when he was in a pinch during the fight with Ishijima, he asked Yuzu to attack Dragonite until it was weak. She indeed asked Wigglytuff to use Doubleslap endlessly on Dragonite. When it looked weak enough, Yuya ordered his Dragonite to transform again… but nothing happened, once more. Wigglytuff, annoyed at Yuya and Dragonite, used Doubleslap once more, knocking Dragonite out.

Most of the audience thought that Yuya is a cheater who pulled some strange magic trick in his last battle, so they left… only one kid, named Tatsuya, stayed, and he was accepted as a Junior Class student, joining Ayu and Futoshi.

Yuya-Dragonite has attracted many people's interest… one of them was Akaba Reiji, headmaster of the Silph Co. Trainer School and CEO of the Silph Co. He wanted to wield this strange power himself and add it to the school curriculum. To this end, he sent one of his schools' best students, Shingo Sawatari, after Yuya, so that he could still Yuya's pendulum and wield the power himself. Reiji also installed a monitoring device on Shingo's student's pin, so he could get readings on the energy of the transformation and decipher its nature.

Meanwhile, after some intense training with Gongenzaka, Yuya was finally able to trigger the transformation at will. After school was over, Shingo approached Yuya and co. and introduced himself in a very special way (hitting Yuya's face with a dart). He requested that he Duels Yuya in Silph's Central Court. This is a chance one shouldn't miss.

When they finally arrived there, Shingo used a Silph force field device, like the one Team Rocket was using years ago, when they were still active, to trap Yuzu and the children, then he grabbed Yuya's pendulum by force and wore it himself, requesting that they duel. In return, he gave Yuya a Pokemon as a gift… a small and weak Paras.

Yuya had no choice, he started the battle in order to get his pendulum back and save his friends. He sent Dragonite out, then Shingo sent his Beedrill out. He used the pendulum to transform it to Shingo-Beedrill right away and used Poison Sting on Dragonite, weakening it considerably and poisoning it.

Yuya had no chance to win the 1v1 battle head-on… but Paras, who was not participating in the battle, wanting revenge at Shingo, who gave it away, used Stun Spore on him, paralyzing him momentarily so Yuya could grab the pendulum and wear it again. Then he used it to unlock Yuya-Dragonite, which reverted Shingo-Beedrill into a regular Beedrill right away. One Fly attack and the match was settled.

Dragonite then used Fly on the force field, breaking it open. With his friends saved, everyone tried to leave, but Shingo and his lackeys gave chase. Then a blue-haired boy with a Keystone pendant on his neck, who was supposedly watching the battle, knocked them all out using a single lollipop stick.

Starting the next day, said boy appeared in front of Yuya all the time, even barging in his house and convincing his mother to serve him pancakes! He introduced himself as Sora, a big fan of Yuya's who wanted to Duel him. Yuya tried to avoid him, to no avail… so he accepted the challenge, placing a bet; if he were to win Sora would have to leave him alone, but if he were to lose, he would have to become Sora's teacher.

Sora sent out Banette, then used the Keystone in conjuction with the Mega Stone Bannettite his Pokemon held to Mega Evolve it into Mega Banette. What he did is pretty rare for Kanto standards, Mega Evolution, on a non-Kanto-native Pokemon at that… only Silph Co. students are supposed to have access to such things all over Kanto…

Nonetheless, Yuya sent out Dragonite and immediately transformed it. The battle was even for a while, but Bannette managed to score a Shadow Ball powerful enough to force Dragonite out of its transformation! The revelation that the transformation can be undone mid-fight shocked Yuya deeply… but fortunately, it can be re-done, and this caught Sora off-guard, which let Yuya-Dragonite finish the Ghost Pokemon with a Fly attack. In the end, this battle was pretty pointless since Sora sticked around the school despite the outcome…

Meanwhile, Shingo planned to get revenge on Yuya. Yuzu, who was in Saffron for shopping with Ayu, learnt this by chance and decided to confront him herself, asking Ayu to go back to Viridan and warn Yuya. She found him in an abandoned hangar in Saffron City and challenged him to a battle, which he accepted.

Just as she was about to send Wigglytuff, though, she was interrupted by a masked Trainer, who simply told her "Leave it to me." Shingo sent out a new Pokemon of his, the Ice/Grass-type Abomasnow. The Trainer sent out Hydreigon, a Dragon/Dark-type. Shingo had type advantage, so he asked Abomasnow to use Avalanche and bragged about how good a Trainer he is. Hydreigon endured the hit, but then, the masked Trainer transformed it, in a similar fashion to the way Yuya does it, but without a pendulum… this Dark-Hydreigon easily defeated Abomasnow with Focus Blast, the impact of which injured Shingo a little.

Yuzu was shocked upon seeing his power, but the worst part came when he took of his mask, who was destroyed from Focus Blast's shockwave. The Trainer looked just like Yuya! And to make things more complicated, Yuzu's supposedly innocuous bracelet she wore in her right hand emitted a strange purple glow, then the mysterious Trainer disappeared and a worried Yuya, looking for her, rushed in!

Shingo was admitted in Saffron General Hospital (for humans, you know, not Pokemon Center!) and exaggerated his injuries, blaming Yuya for them. This made Reiji and his mother Himika angry, so the latter took 3 students with her and made it to Viridian, with plans to take over the Viridian Trainer's School and assimilate it to Silph.

Shuzo denied the proposal immeditately of course, so Himika forced the students in a 3v3 battle; if Viridian wins, Silph would let them be, but if Silph does, they will assimilate it as planned. The first battle was between Yuya and a boy named Hokuto. Yuya-Dragonite VS Clefable. Yuya easily won the match.

The next was between Yuzu and a girl named Masumi, a famous jeweler's daughter. Wigglytuff VS Sableye. Due to Sableye's immunity to Normal attacks and Yuzu's lack of focus because of her doubt on Yuya and the masked Trainer's actions, Yuzu lost the Duel in a very embarrassing curb-stomp.

So it all came down to the third match. Sora was asked to battle but passed to Gongenzaka, who took the challenge. His opponent was a boy called Yaiba. Machamp VS Bisharp. Definitely the most interesting match of the three, since despite Machamp having a huge type advantage, Bisharp was surpisingly fast for a Steel-type. And to make matters worse, Gongenzaka battled using his Steadfast style according to which Machamp shouldn't move around! This strange but intense battle ended in a draw when Machamp used Submission to knock Bisharp out, but also got knocked out itself because of recoil damage.

With 1 win, 1 loss and 1 tie for each school, there was no winner, so the fate of Viridian school was still on the line… to solve this problem, Reiji showed up and requested a Duel with Yuya. The latter sent in Dragonite and Reiji sent in… Regigigas. A unique legendary Pokemon that could only be obtained by an extremely powerful Trainer, if not THE strongest Trainer in the nation.

Despite that, Yuya's special Dragonite was winning at first, partly due to Regigigas' Slow Start ability. Just when Yuya was about to score a victory, though, Reiji did the unexpected… he revealed that his long, red scarf is a Silph device that attempts to replicate the transformation Yuya and Shingo achieved using the data Shingo gathered during his battle with Yuya.

Using it, Regigigas was transformed and it obtained a terrifying form; it became Reiji-gigas! It didn't last long, though… the transformation was unstable and thus almost immediately undone. The battle never reached a real climax as Himika received a phone call over an emergency, so Reiji had to leave, conceding the match and declaring that Viridian school will be not assimilated.

This may have been a victory for the school… but Yuya was depressed to find out that Reiji was able to replicate his pendulum… Headmaster Shuzo took it upon himself to snap him out of it, by forcing him into a battle. He sent out Arcanine. During the battle with Dragonite, instead of focusing on it, Shuzo ordered Arcanine to use ExtremeSpeed to get close to Yuya and use Bite on his pendulum… which undid Dragonite's transformation and transformed Arcanine into the hot-blooded Shuzo-Arcanine!

Shuzo explained that just like Yusho was the pioneer of entertainment battles, Yuya is the pioneer of non-Mega transformations. And while many followed Yusho suit, he never got depressed because he was no longer the only person capable of doing it, but rather was happy that he was able to spread it and did his best to stay as #1 at it. Yuya smiled, finally learning his lesson. Shuzo undid the transformation, letting Yuya transform Dragonite again and win the battle.

A few days later, Nico Smiley, Ishijima's former manager, came to Viridian with another proposal; that the school lets their students participate in Kanto Championship (KCS). Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi were all automatically qualified for the Junior Division, but for one to be eligible for the Junior Youth Division, they have to maintain a 60% win rate in official Pokemon battles or win 6 consecutive matches. Yuzu already had the needed win rate, but Yuya didn't; in order to get it in the quickest way possible, he needed to win 4 consecutive matches. Still better than 6. Sora, however, who only came to the school recently, had to win 6 from scratch. Nonetheless he was still more than willing to do it, considering himself a far superior than Trainer than most people in Kanto. Nico took it upon himself to find Yuya his 4 opponents.

The first one was Michio Mokota, nicknamed "Mitchie" by his fans. One of the most renowned young cooks in Kanto, and a skilled Trainer as well, he has defeated SDS students pretty easily in past matches. If there was one battle Yuya should've not started with an empty stomach, this was it. Too bad he skipped breakfast because his mother took too long to prepare one of Mitchie's recipes! You can tell that Yuya disliked Mitchie already…

Unlike most matches these days, this would be a 2v2 single battle. Mitchie sent out his first Pokemon, Vanillite. Yuya's trasnformed Dragonite defeated the non-evolved Pokemon with ease despite typing. However, Mitchie's next Pokemon, Slurpuff, was too much for it. For the first time in a while, Yuya sent out a second Pokemon of his; Donphan. Meanwhile, Yuya's mother showed up and gave him breakfast based on one of Mitchie's recipes, but altered. Mitchie got angry but Yuya got newfound resolve, and the battle was easily won by Yuya. Mitchie came to see the errors of his ways just like his father wanted him to, and he became good friends with Yuya.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was accompanying Sora in his quest to qualify for KCS, trying to become a better Trainer herself, so that she wouldn't lose to someone like Masumi again, embarassing her school. Sora gave her a Pokemon Egg and asked her to raise it while also looking at his matches for battlign tips. During one of Sora's matches, in which Mega Banette easily defeated their opponent, the egg hatched into Ralts.

Yuya's next opponent was a quiz master named Kyuando Eita. A really annoying know-it-all guy for sure. His Alakazam was a tough fight for Dragonite but Yuya eventually won.

Yuzu, on the other hand, wasn't doing that well. She couldn't focus because of her constant thoughts over the Dark Trainer and him resembling Yuya. Her doubt over Yuya clouded her perception of things. Ralts itself was sad seeing its Trainer like that, but all it could do was watching Sora's matches so that it became better itself.

After Sora's latest match was over, they all headed to the port, where they met up with Masumi and an unknown Trainer, dressed in black, but definitely not looking like Yuya. He introduced himself as Kurosaki Shun. Masumi thought he was responsible for the disappearance of SDS' Professor Marco, her favourite teacher and implied crush of hers. His dissapearance was what caused Reiji to leave his battle with Yuya unfinished in the first place.

Shun confirmed that he made Marco dissapear, but didn't explain why. Yuzu asked for explanations, and he noticed her just then… it couldn't be, his lost sister Ruri! He tried to embrace her, but the Dark Trainer showed up and knocked him unconscious, explaining that despite her looking like Ruri, she wasn't Ruri. Meanwhile, Yuya, searching for Sora and Yuzu, met Yaiba and Hokuto, searched for deduced they were all together and headed for them. But as Yuya approached his lookalike, Yuzu's bracelet glowed and he dissapeared along with Shun.

After some more exchanges of words and insults, they all left, except Yuya, who noticed that someone dropped a purple crystal nearby… Only later did Sora notice that his purple crystal was missing…

The next day, Yuya was set to battle his third opponent, a girl named Hochun Mieru who used a Xatu. She has divination powers and could tell that Yuya had a bad day and would lose the battle, and maybe even his life, had he not abandoned the battle immediately. True to her word, Yuya-Dragonite was hit severely by Xatu's Psychic and tossed, alongside Yuya, to a nearby wall. The only thing that could save the day was a miracle…

And it happened. The purple crystal from yesterday, the Arcane Eye, transformed Dragonite into something completely different; this form was called Arcane-Dragonite, and it defeated Xatu with ease. Meanwhile, Sora, who was finally finished with his 6 matches, and Yuzu, who was following him, all went to Yuya's location. He returned the crystal to Sora.

That same night, Yuzu, wanting answers over her bracelet's special power, headed out to meet the Dark Trainer. Masumi, wanting revenge for Marco, decided to ambush Shun, and Hokuto with Yaiba agreed to help. Reiji was looking closely at all of them. They indeed met Shun, and the Dark Trainer was nearby, where Yuzu found him. He explained that he couldn't let her go help Masumi against his friend, introduced himself as Yuto, a person different from Yuya, and clarified that Ruri was someone looking like Yuzu the same way he looks like Yuya, and he with Shun, in their attempt to find her, attack SDS students for information.

The Triple Half-Tag Battle began. Shun sent out Braviary, Mandibuzz and Charizard. The others sent Clefable, Bisharp and Sableye. Clefable took Mandibuzz out and Bisharp took Braviary out. Masumi revealed that her Sableye can Mega Evolve, then Mega Sableye used Power Gem on Charizard, injuring it heavily. Too bad that triggered his Blaze ability. Shun ordered Charizard to use Blast Burn, which obliterated all 3 Pokemon in a single attack.

In order to save the others, Reiji stepped up. Shun revealed that he wants him as a hostage against Reiji's father, Leo, the headmaster of the school of Academia, who is his real enemy. Reiji, however, revealed that Leo is his enemy as well and wouldn't care at all about his son. He requested from Shun to cooperate with him and participate in KCS, while re-writing Hokuto, Yaiba and Masumi's memories so they believe he was their ally from the start.

The next day was a great one for both Yuya and Yuzu. The former would get his last match to qualify for KCS, while the latter, no longer confused over Yuto and Yuya, could finally focus on training Ralts. It evolved into Kirlia that very day. Yuya's opponent was revealed to be none other than… Gongenzaka! Gongenzaka's Machamp was stronger than before, after special training they did with Yaiba, but Yuya's Dragonite, realizing that Yuya has to win the match no matter what, pushed itself and achieved a new form, Beast-Dragonite, which easily beat Machamp.

Yuya was finally qualified for KCS. So did Sora. Gongenzaka and Mieru made it in time despite their loss to Yuya, and Mitchie was already qualified, just like Yuzu. With Masumi, Yaiba, Hokuto, Shingo and Shun around, this would sure be one crazy tournament!


	2. ARC II

In Indigo Plateau, the KCS begins in earnest! Reiji, who has not shown his face in public for a while, makes an opening speech and requests that Yuya makes the pledge of fair play for the tournament. Yuya was shocked at Reiji's decision, but steps up and says that even though Pokemon battles change with new elements such as Mega Evolutions and transformations, fair play should always be maintained so that the audience is entertained in the best way possible. His heart-warming speech received a big applause.

In the Junior Division, Ayu was called to Duel Reira, Reiji's little brother. She sent out Smeargle, and he sent out Porygon. The battle was easily won by Reira despite Ayu doing her best.

In the Junior Youth Division, it was finally time for Yuzu and Masumi to clash one again! The match was 2v2, with Yuzu starting with Wigglytuff and Masumi starting with Roserade. The Poison-type easily beat the Fairy-type, but Yuzu wouldn't just flinch. She sent out Kirlia, which was able to defeat Roserade with its Psychic attacks, evolving into Gardevoir in the process!

It was finally time for Yuzu to show the full power Sora brought her. She tossed a Gardevoirite at her Pokemon and equipped her Keystone, achieveing Mega Evolution. Masumi was impressed and sent Sableye herself, Mega Evolving it. The Mega battle was intense and both Trainers did their best, but Yuzu prevailed! The audience gave them both a big applause, and Masumi congratulated her on a well-earned win. She gave Roserade as a gift to Yuzu, who promised back that she'll use it to win the tournament for both of their sakes.

Gongenzaka was about to battle an old rival of his, Gen Ankokuji. Machamp VS Machamp. Gen used underhanded tactics, but because of Yuya's help, Gongenzaka was able to win the match.

Yuya VS Shingo is up next. Shingo showed up with a brand new Pokemon, Yanmega. Yuya sent out Dragonite. Shingo revealed that because of SDS technology, he is able to transform Pokemon himself. Shingo-Yanmega has risen. Yuya smiled, no longer bothered that transformation are not just his, and transformed Dragonite. The intense battle lead the audience to a standing ovation, and Yuya was victorious. Shingo congratulated Yuya and explained that he know wants to become an entertainer himself.

The next matchup looked darker. Sora VS Shun… Banette and Charizard put a prolonged fight, with Sora and Shun exchanging blows and insults. Sora Mega Evolved Banette and used Shadow Ball, injuring Charizard a lot, and revealing that he had lots of fun doing it, it is a hunting game after all! He also asked Shun if this reminds him of the attack on Lumiose… Shun, enraged, Mega Evolved Charizard into Mega Charizard X and used a Dragon Pulse so powerful Banette was knocked out in one hit, with Sora himself getting injured and hospitalized as well. Shun was not willing to stop but Reiji brought him back to his senses.

That night, Yuto decided to pay Sora a visit to the hospital, wanting to interrogate him. His mentions of hunting games and Lumiose made him realize that Sora was from Academia. When Yuto finally made it, Sora escaped, with Yuto giving chase. He found him a bit later, and they started a battle. Yuto-Hydreigon could easily win against Mega Banette, but Yuto was holding back, giving Sora a chance to give up and reveal everything about Academia.'s plans.

Yuya was informed that Sora went missing from the hospital and decided to go investigate. He found him battling Yuto, in a really bad shape. He joined the battle in order to help his friend. When he sent out Dragonite and transformed it, though, it resonated with Hydreigon and the lookalikes felt a pain in their chests.

After a chat between Yuya and Yuto, Yuya realized that Sora was hiding something from him, so he was forced to admit that he was a spy stationed in Kanto by the school known as Academia. This caused him to teleport away in a blue light. Yuto explained that there was no reason for the battle to continue, and that Academia is a school stationed in an island northwest of Kalos, Academia Island, who wishes to unite Kalos, Unova and the Kanto nation in one country. To this end, they invaded Kalos and captured all the people that lost battles in People Balls, special Pokeballs that could capture people!

Yuya was shocked at the revelation, but it was interrupted by a bright light. From it came a boy looking just like Yuya and Yuto, but dressed in white, and on a bicycle. Yuto adressed him as Nogo the Academia Pawn, to which he replied that his name was Yugo! The two started a battle, with Yuya trying to stop it but finding himself unable to.

Yugo sent out Haxorus and transformed it into Yugo-Haxorus. It resonated with Yuto-Hydreigon, and then… the two got pairs of glowing eyes and no longer looked sane, talking together and explaining that they will destroy everything. The battle between Dragon-types was the harsher thing Yuya has ever witnessed. He ran towards Yuto and tried to snap him out, which he did succesfully, causing him to stop Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse attack. Yugo, however, was still posessed and ordered Haxorus to use Dual Chop, with it rushing towards Yuya. Seeing that Hydreigon wouldn't be able to take the hit in time, and wanting to protect Yuya, Yuto pushed him away and took the hit himself.

After a bright light, Yuto, lying in the ground, told Yuya that his days are over but he should continue giving people smiles through Pokemon battling. He gave him Hydreigon's Pokeball then dissapeared. Yuzu, who was worried upon seeing Yuya leaving, also left home to go find him and made it just as her bracelet glowed, teleporting Yugo away. All she found was an unconscious Yuya.

Yuya was unconscious for 3 days, and Yuzu, Mieru and Yoko who were looking after him were all worried he may never wake up. Meanwhile, Futoshi lost a battle against Reira's Porygon-2 and Yaiba lost a battle against last year's runner-up, Isao Kachidoki. Mieru, after being pushed by Yuzu and Yoko, left Yuya to battle, only to get curbstomped by a ninja named Tsukikage!

Yuya finally woke up later and had a chat with Yuzu over Yuto, Yugo and the transformed dragons. She revealed her interactions with Yuto as well. After that, they headed to Indigo Plateau, where Yuya realized in shock that he was about to battle Kachidoki in the next round!

The next day, Yuya and Kachidoki started their 2v2 battle. He first brought out Toxicroak while Yuya brought out Dragonite. A Fly attack was enough to KO Toxciroak, although it landed a Sucker Punch before leaving the field. Next up was Lucario, which was immediately Mega Evolved. Mega Lucario was very strong and radiated an Aura, and a single Flash Cannon from it KO'd Dragonite. Yuya was in a pinch, since Donphan didn't look strong enough to take on a Mega Lucario… but what about Hydreigon?

He sent out Hydreigon and transformed it. This gave him a burning pain in the chest, and then… he was posessed, just like Yuto and Yugo before him. With a dark menacing voice he ordered Yuto-Hydreigon to use Focus Blast on Mega Lucario, defeating it in a very brutal way. The audience did not cheer. They were stunned. And Shun was just angry, how did Yuya get Yuto's card?!

Things would only get worse. Serena, a girl from Academia looking just like Yuzu, has showed up in Kanto, alongside her bodyguard Barrett. She heard that rebels from Kalos were now in Kanto and was set on defeating them, in order to prove her worth to Leo Akaba, who has imprisoned her in Academia and denied to let her attack Kalos with her classmates. She thought Hokuto was from Kalos due to his strange accent, defeating him and capturing him in a People Ball.

Reiji, realizing that more of his students were in danger, decided to confront her himself. He found her and battled Barrett, with Reiji-gigas defeating Barrett's Mega Houndoom with ease. He was teleported to Academia as a result. Reiji and Serena then had a talk. Apparently, the two have met before, when Reiji first realized that his father abandoned him to rule over Academia. He accidentally ended up there and met Serena, who was being chased since she wanted to escape. He tried to help her but they failed, with Leo sending Reiji back to Kanto.

Serena explained that she managed to escape by herself and all she wants to do here is defeat the Kalosian remnant, asking Reiji if he knows who it is. He denied it and told her to be careful, for she may or may not become SDS' enemy. Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Shun won their matches in the meantime, and Mitchie who was about to battle Hokuto won by default since he never showed up.

The Youth Division was down to Top 8, all from SDS. The Junior Youth Division was down to Top 16. The Junior Division was down to the last 2, Reira and Tatsuya. Reiji revealed that he expects Academia to invade in order to get Serena back. To stop said invasion, a Battle Royale between the 16 Junior Youth Trainers will be held tomorrow, in which the Youth Top 8 will sneak in and battle the invaders. These 8 Trainers are now called "Lancers", with the entire of KCS being just testing ground for the recruitment of new Lancers.

The Battle Royale in the next day would be fought in 4 routes; 5, 6, 7 and 8, all around Saffron City, standing at Kanto's heart. Yuya first headed to Route 8, where he was attacked by 2 friends of Isao, who want revenge for his loss to Yuya last round. They sent out a Toxicroak each, with Yuya sending out Donphan and Dragonite. Yuya was surprised when they transformed their Toxicroak. Apparently Reiji gave everyone the power to transform their Pokemon for this Battle Royale! Yuya was in a pinch, but someone showed up to save him…

He introduced himself as Dennis, an exchange student from SDS' Johto branch in Goldenrod City and street performer. He sent out his Electrode and transformed it, and Yuya sent out Hydreigon. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, since it got him posessed last time, but he had no other choice. Dennis-Electrode used Thunder Wave to paralyse the Toxicroak somewhat and hinder their movements, Yuya transformed Hydreigon. He would almost get posessed had Dennis not talked him out of it. Now having control over Yuto-Hydreigon, he ordered a Dragon Pulse which knocked both Toxicroak out. After becoming friends with Dennis, Yuya left for Route 7 while Dennis stayed there.

Meanwhile, in Route 5, there were 2 1v1 matches going on. Gongenzaka VS Olga from SDS' Sinnoh Division, and Yuzu VS Halil from SDS' Hoenn Division. They sent Froslass and Tropius out, against Machamp and Mega Gardevoir respectively. Everyone but Yuzu transformed their Pokemon, and later on, the two battles were merged, with Yuzu defeating both opponents after Olga defeated Gongenzaka.

In Route 6, Michio found a fisherman-Trainer named Teppei Tairyobata, who refused to battle anyone unless it was 5v5, an elaborate scheme to pass through this tournament's round without any battling. Later on Halil and Olga showed up and Michio took them both on a 2v2. His Vanillite has since evolved into Vanilluxe and was capable of transformation. He defeated them easily. Serena also passed by that area, unaware of what is happening in the rest of the Battle Royale.

Yugo was teleported in Route 5 which was empty. Ken and Makoto who battled Yuya earlier showed up and tried to defeat him thinking they found Yuya alone. In the 2v2 that ensued Yugo used Yugo-Haxorus and Accelgor. He curb-stomped them and left them unconscious. Annoyed at being teleported seemingly for no reason in a place without strong Trainers, he rode his bicycle and headed for south-east, not knowing he'll end up in Route 8.

In Route 7, Shun was attacked by three Trainers, Ashley Bram and Carl, who wanted revenge over Shun defeating their friend Charles last round. Shun was able to defeat them easily in a 3v3. So they came up with a different plan; pretending to be battling each other with Shun caught in the middle so that they could harm him. As this was happening Yuya came in and Shun asked for explanations over him having Yuto's Hydreigon. They were interrupted by 3 duelists from Academia, though, led by none other than Sora!

Dennis who stayed in Route 8 met Yuzu who came there from Route 5. They had a 1v1 battle, Electrode VS Gardevoir, which Dennis won. Just as they were about to part ways, Serena appeared and challenged Dennis, thinking his Johto accent was Kalosian instead. She sent out Musharna and he sent out Electrode. Serena was too powerful, though, and she won the battle despite Electrode's transformation. Dennis is no pushover though, he was probably holding back…

The 3 people in Route 8 were interrupted by 6 duelists from Academia, which Serena identified as the Obelisk Force. The two lookalike girls were taken away to Route 5 by the ninja Tsukikage and his brother Hikage, while Dennis escaped by himself. Reiji's 8 Lancers were dispatched here to defeat Obelisk Force.

In Route 5, Yuzu and Serena finally had a talk. The latter explained her motivations for being here but Yuzu told her that Academia is not an organization of noble warriors just like Leo wanted her to believe. Serena didn't know if she should trust her lookalike, then Yuzu told her that she should go meet Shun, the Kalosian she's after. They deduced that he's in Route 7 and Serena left for there, but not before they changed clothes so that Yuzu could distract Obelisk Force.

In Route 7, Sora's arrival separated Yuya and Shun. Sora took Shun further away so they could have a rematch, which Sora wanted to get revenge in. The Obelisk Force and the 3 Knights of Battles had a 3v3 that Obelisk Force won with Mega Houndoom easily, sealing their opponents in People Balls. Yuya, who had Yuto inside him, went berserk when the sealing triggered Yuto's memories of the Lumiose Invasion.

Berserk Yuya took the Obelisk Force alone in a 3v3, sending all his Pokemon out. Donphan was defeated right away, and the 3 Mega Houndoom were on equal footing with the 2 transformed Dragon-types. And then, Yuya's pendulum changed its shape, getting sharp angles and a strange yellow triangle button-like thing on its top. It was now a DNA Splicers, apparently capable of fusing Pokemon together.

Yuya injected Dragonite and Hydreigon turning them into Hydreigonite. The Fusion Pokemon defeated all opponents with a single Dragon Pulse, teleporting them back to Academia. Nearby, Sora's Mega Banette managed to defeat Mega Charizard X after special training.

Things were looking bleak for the Lancers in Route 8. All but one were sealed in People Balls, and 3 out of 6 Obelisk Force just left to investigate other areas. Yugo showed up and helped the last Lancer, last year's Junior Youth winner Yuu Sakuragi, now a Youth Trainer, in a 3v3 with Obelisk Force, winning the match and saving him. Yuu ran away in terror without thanking him. Realizing that there were more Obelisks here that left for Route 5, he decided to go back and defeat them too.

Gongenzaka and Mieru who sneaked in despite being a participant found Berserk Yuya in Route 7 and tried to calm him down. They called for help from Route 6, with Michio and Teppei helping in carrying him there and subduing him. When he finally regained his senses, they got some rest and decided to go find Yuzu after Dennis showed up and told them she defeated her before she disappeared.

Serena showed up in Route 5 as soon as Shun was defeated by Sora. Witnessing how brutal a defeat was in Academia's hands and Sora approaching in order to seal him in a People Ball, she ordered Musharna to use Dream Mist so they could hide in the mist and run away to Route 8.

In Route 5 Yuzu was alone until 3 Obelisk Force showed up. She had no choice but taking them on 3v3. Nearby in the same route, Dennis who is revealed to be an Academia agent saw his friend Yuri, a Yuya lookalike, teleporting. After a little talk, Halil and Olga showed up and asked for a battle. Yuri took them both alone and defeated them easily, sealing them in People Balls.

The battle between Yuzu and Obelisk Force was then interrupted by Yuri, which Yuzu thought was Yugo. He explained he is Yuri and is here to take her to Academia, just like Ruri and Rin before her. Yuzu realized in shock that he was the one who kidnapped Ruri. Yuri battled her 1v1 and defeated her very easily, so she had to run. After hiding for the entire night, Yuri found her, but as she lost hope, the bracelet glowed teleporting Yuri away, because Yugo approached Yuzu. He hugged her, thinking she is Rin, and before she could react, they were both teleported away by her bracelet because Yuya approached. By the time Yuya and his friends came in Route 5, no one was there. Except Dennis who asked Obelisk Force to go back to Route 8.

In Route 8, Yuya and friends met up with Serena and Shun, as well as Tsukikage. His brother Hikage was defeated by Sora and sealed in a People Ball a while ago. Yuya and Sora battled 1v1 nearby while the last 3 Obelisk Force battled Serena, Shun, Gongenzaka, Michio, Teppei and Shingo who requested a second try from Reiji. Michio and Teppei lost and were sealed in People Balls, but the rest defeated the Obelisk Force with the last hit being a Dragon Pulse from Shun's Mega Charizard X.

As Hydreigonite and Mega Banette were about to clash one last time, the Battle Royale timer ended. Yuya, reuniting with his friends, realizes that Yuzu is missing as soon as Serena reveals she's not Yuzu, and Sora teleports away. Reiji shows up to explain the situation...


	3. ARC III

Reiji explained that the KCS Battle Royale was only testing ground for Lancer recruits, driving most survivors (especially Yuya) mad. Serena then explained her connections to Academia and former motives for coming to Kanto, only to listen to Shun's story about the destruction of Lumiose, pledging herself to the cause of the Lancers.

Yuya, however, confronted Reiji directly. He tried to punch him but was asked to battle him instead. Reiji-gigas and Hydreigonite had a tough fight but Reiji won in the end. He had no choice but to accompany him to Indigo Plateau, where Himika announced KCS's cancellation because of the Academia invasion that forced the nation into intercontinental war.

Reiji explained that SDS will keep training potential Lancers that will take the battle to the enemies, which he will be leading as they fight together, thus calming down the panicked people in the audience and painting the Lancers in a heroic light.

Later on, in Viridian, Yuya explained that Yuzu went missing, to everyone's horror. Shuzo especially got tears. The revelation that Sora is one of the enemies wasn't much less shocking, especially for Futoshi and Yoko. The latter requested that everyone follows her to the abandoned Underground Path running between Routes 7 and 8.

While there, she got on her bicycle which was still there and started chasing Yuya around until he was forced to battle her. She explained that she was the leader of a Bike Gang operating in the Underground Path in her youth, with the nickname "Shooting Star Yoko". She sent out Weezing. Yuya sent out Hydreigonite.

After Yoko's Weezing used Smokescreen, she explained that she first met Yusho when he appeared to save a comrade of hers from a rival gang that kidnapped her. His ability to stop conflicts without anyone getting hurt and making everyone smile stole her heart. Yuya realises what she wanted to tell him; that he could make his enemies smile rather than brutally defeating him, just like his father did. Besides, Sora's still redeemable.

Yuya used his DNA Splicers pendant to undo the Hydreigonite fusion, returning Hydreigon to its old Pokeball at last. Using just Dragonite, he put a good show and defeated Weezing, showing his resolve.

After a good night's sleep, the Lancers all gathered in Vermilion City, where Reiji had his yacht parked. He explained that rather than going straight to Academia, they will first go to Unova to recruit allies, much to Shun's dismay. He revealed that Yuzu was teleported there with Yugo, though, which made Yuya relieved and Reiji convinced that Unova can become their ally. After some persuading from Serena, Shun agreed, and with Reiji as a captain, the yacht departed for Unova's Castelia City.

Yugo and Yuzu were teleported in Driftveil City. Yuzu was shocked to find out how far she was from her friends and family, even tearing when she realizes that Yuya can't reach her. Yugo tried to make her feel better, though, and they eventually talked about his childhood friend, Rin, that looks like Yuzu and was taken by Yuri a while ago. Yugp and Rin's dream is to participate in the Friendship Cup, Unova's biggest tournament and defeat the Champion, Jack Atlas.

After that, Yugo was teleported in Kalos' Lumiose City where he met Yuto, who he mistook for Yuri, thus starting a bitter rivalry. Yuto himself mistook Yugo for Yuri, due to Yuri's elaborate scheme, who was there watching them all along. Yuzu explained the misunderstanding much to Yugo's horror. After a bit more talking, the bystanders noticed them and thought of them as suspicious, so the two had to flee using Yugo's bicycle.

He explained that in Unova, the 1% of population have 99% of wealth and are called the Tops while the 99% of population have 1% of wealth and are called the Commons. Driftveil City is Tops-only so any Commons spotted there are chased out by the Cyclist Chasers of the Security, the police organization of Unova.

CC-227 was assigned to arrest them for tresspassing, and he started a Bicycle Battle. These are Pokemon battles native to Unova where the Trainers ride their bicycles around and only fast enough Pokemon are allowed to participate. CC-227 sent out Swanna while Yugo sent out Yugo-Haxorus. It was able to easily defeat Swanna, and even though Security sent more forces after them, Yugo and Yuzu successfully escaped to Virbank City, a Commons area that's also Yugo's homeland, since that is where his orphanage is located. Yugo and Yuzu were branded as fugitives in Unova since.

Just as Reiji's yacht was approaching Castelia City, a huge tidal wave striked it from the side and everyone was tossed in the sea. Shun sent out Charizard and used it to fly away while the rest used the lifeboats that were also tossed, but were separated in the process.

Yuya, Serena, Shingo and Reira washed up in Virbank City. Due to Yuya and Serena's resemblance to Yugo and Yuzu, Security quickly targeted them. Yuya tried to defeat the opposing Swanna while entertaining Reira as much as possible, but to no avail. They were eventually saved by 5 cyclists.

Gongenzaka and Dennis washed up in Driftveil City. In order to quickly establish contact with the others, Dennis suggested they become street performers to attract attention. After Dennis did some tricks, they started a battle, in which Machamp defeated Electrode in a theatrical manner, with Gong acting as a hero and Dennis as a villain. They were noticed by a man who called himself Gallager, who had a proposal for them…

The leader of the cyclists that saved Yuya and co. introduced himself as Crow and took them in. He is taking care of 3 children named Amanda, Frank and Tanner. The 2 boys were in town when they noticed Yugo and Yuzu who were trying to warn the citizens of Academia's invasion, to no avail.

Upon coming back, they confused Yuya and Serena for Yugo and Yuzu, prompting the former two to go out and search. Crow stopped them, though, explaining the way Unova works and that if they were to leave the house Security would capture them. He went to search for them himself.

Gallager took Gongenzaka and Dennis to Nimbasa City's Battle Subway, in which illegal gambling battles in bicycles took place. They were shocked to find out that their fellow Lancer Shun has already become quite the celebrity down there, with a winning streak of 9 battles. After a fight between Shun and Dennis,Gallager decided to have them face each other next, with Shun gaining entry in the Friendship Cup if he were to win the battle.

As the crowd was cheering for both of them, Shun sent out Charizard and Mega Evolved it while Dennis sent out Electrode and transformed it. During the battle, Shun noticed that Dennis was suspicious since his battling skills were too good for SDS' standards. The battle was interrupted because Security barged in and captured everyone except Gallager who escaped.

Crow returned with empty hands, with Shingo and Serena being fed up and leaving to search for themselves. They were noticed by Security who let them return to Crow's location, thus revealing their hideout. Meanwhile, a friend of Crow named Shinji showed up, bringing sweets for the kids, including Reira, who was very afraid because of being separated from his brother. Yuya and Crow had a battle over a little fight they had, but it was interrupted when Security came in and arrested everyone but the kids. Yuya was shocked since Reira would be left alone, but Tsukikage showed up in time to take him to Reiji, although only Serena saw him.

Everyone was brought to the Facility, Unova's prison. Serena was taken in a separate section and the rest reunited with Gongenzaka and Dennis. Shun was sent to solitary confinement after starting a fight with the other inmates. While in the prison, they figured out that the only one who gets better treatment is the prison's "boss", Chojiro Tokumatsu, and his lackeys. Annoyed, Yuya challegned Tokumatsu to a battle.

He sent out Conkeldurr, and Yuya sent Dragonite. He easily won the fight, gaining the boss' trust and reminding him of his golden days 10 years ago, when he was an entertainer with the nickname "Enjoy Chojiro" before being arrested. Later on, Crow and Shinji's friend Damon was also imprisoned, who had news from Yuzu. This made everyone wanting to escape as soon as possible. Crow and co. tried to keep the Lancers out of it so that they wouldn't get in trouble, but was eventually convinced to count them in.

Tokumatsu, in an attempt to lift up the mood in the prison, decided to host a Entertainment Battle Tournament with him, Shingo and Yuya as participants. Yuya used it as a distraction for the jailbreak, though, and eventually all hell broke loose but Trainers and Pokemon were able to subdue the guards. Dennis went to save Serena and Gongenzaka went to save Shun.

Everyone got to the top of the Facility, but at that point the Security's Arrest Corps assaulted them. They put up a fight but Shun's Charizard was able to defeat everyone the others failed to. After that everyone jumped in the sea in order to swim away, but Security's head Jean-Michel Roger stopped them with more Security troops. Crow, Shinji, Damon and their friend who was waiting for them outside, Tony, were also captured.

Roger would try to imprison them again, but Unova's Executive Council, ruling from Castelia City, stopped him. Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage are revealed to be there, and everyone was also transported there soon. The Council explained that the Lancers from another region would have to be tested, so they forced them to participate in the Friendship Cup. Yuya, in particular was set to battle Jack Atlas in the exhibition match in the eve of the main event.

Meanwhile, Yugo and Yuzu headed to the orphanage where Yuzu stayed in Rin's room for the time being. Yugo made some modifications to his bicycle and applied them two for the Friendship Cup, much to Yuzu's dismay, although Yugo claimed it would help her speak about the intercontiental war. Roger, wanting to capture the two, accepted their applications.

For the duration of the Friendship Cup, everyone would be locked in a room in a penthouse and only let out of it when they are set to battle. Yugo and Yuzu have not yet reached Nimbasa's Big Stadium though so they were able to watch the match between Yuya and Jack from the sidelines.

Yuzu was shocked when she heard that Jack's opponent would be Yuya Sakaki. He came in with his bicycle, and her bracelet started blinking because of Yuya and Yugo being close, thus confirming his presence. Jack showed up in his own bicycle soon after. Yuya sent out Dragonite and Jack sent out Druddigon. Despite Dragonite's transformation, Jack and Druddigon still won, shocking Yuzu, who tried to ran towards Yuya, with Yugo going after her.

Security stopped them and tried to imprison them, but the Council ordered that they be sent to the penthouse instead. Yuya was brought back to his room, his feelings crushed after his loss to Jack.

The next day, the Top 16 matches began. First was Crow VS Gongenzaka. Manidbuzz VS Machamp, Crow won the match. Next up was Shinji VS Reira, but Reira refused to battle someone who was generous to him when he gave him sweets before, running to Yuya's room instead. Yuya noticed Reiji's treatment of Reira and became angry at him. Reiji had no choice but to send Tsukikage in his place.

Shinji sent out Leavanny while Tsukikage sent out Weavile. Shinji revealed that he wanted to win the Friendship Cup so he could start a revolution of the Commons against the Tops. Even though Tsukikage had the upper hand and type advantage, he lost in purpose, because losers would be sent in the abandoned section of the Battle Subway, and Reiji wanted him to gather information there.

Next up was Yuzu VS Tokumatsu. Yuzu took the chance to show Yuya that she and their friends were there for him. Using catchphrases from Yuya and his friends, he defeated Tokumatsu's Conkeldurr with Mega Gardevoir. Yuya indeed got Yuzu's message and became confident again.

Serena easily defeated Tony, thus concluding the first day's matches. Yuya has learned from Tokumatsu that losers are sent underground in the meantime and thought it was unacceptable. Reiji, Reira and the Council had dinner with Jack, who gave some encouraging words to Reira.

The next day, Yuya was set to battle CC-227 who was given a second chance by Roger himself. This time, though, he used a Pokemon from Kalos Roger gifted to him, Talonflame. Yuya's Dragonite still managed to prevail with a new transformation, Saber-Dragonite. Still, Yuya's message about slavery of the losers did not reach the audience, who think of it as normal because of cultural differences. After all, Dragonite transformed so Yuya could win no matter what, to the contrary of what he was saying.

Yugo and Shingo was the next matchup. Yugo-Haxorus defeated Shingo-Ditto that transformed into Haxorus itself after a very tough fight, in which a strange synchronization phenomenon occured between Yuya and Yugo, fusing the lookalikes' personalities. The penultimate battle was between Sergey and Damon. Damon had the upper hand for most of the time but Sergey somehow made a reversal and caused him to crash.

The last battle was between Shun and Dennis, both Lancers, yet with a shaky past. This match was decided to be 2v2. Shun started with Charizard and Dennis with Electrode. After at tough match, Mega Charizard X defeated Dennis-Electrode, exposing his true colors. Dennis, being a soldier of Academia, sent Mega Houndoom next. It defeated the weakened Charizard, but… Shun sent in another Charizard!

This time he revealed a hidden Keystone which he used to Mega Evolve it into Mega Charizard Y. It finished Dennis with a Hyper Beam attack from the stratosphere which destroyed most of the big Stadium, to the point no one was sure if the Friendship Cup would continue...


End file.
